


The First Sin.

by LunaraSol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraSol/pseuds/LunaraSol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1





	1. The First Sin

A simple note left on a desk of someone with a secret can change everything, especially when an innocent note awakens something sadistic and dark. A noble woman tucks the note between her bosom and lets out a soft sob. Her bedroom is cold and smells like lavender, the room is tidy and lavish. Her raven black hair falls in her face, the long locks of hair like a waterfall of darkness reaches her chest. Sniffles and sob are are confronted by a firm but gentle hug from a man in uniform with a crest of a lion with a rose behind it. The noble speaks up in a hushed tone "You should go..before he comes back. I'll visit you later, Kayn.". With a nod and a smile, Kayn stands up from her bed and walks to the door and without a word he's gone . He walks the stone path to the town center but he gets turned around a few times like something is playing tricks on him. “I don’t understand,” Kayn mutters, nervously trying to smother the light from his lamp. “There’s nothing here. It’s a dead end.” he says with frustration as he walks into the same alley for the 5th time.

He stands at the threshold, framed by the dark stonework against the deeper darkness beyond it. He does not see the open gateway before him. Through that illusionary abyss the noble woman stares at the captain.  
Kayn is terrified by the unnatural darkness he turns to leave, but once he turns back he is face to face with the noble woman with a black veil covering her face. She only giggles before she twirls a rope into existence with a simple spell. "Whio are y-" before he can finish, she pulls the rope taut around the Kayn's throat. He still attempt to speak, which she forbids by yanking the rope. One more infraction and she'd want to slice the head from his shoulders and use his helm as a chamberpot.  
For now she will enjoy the feeling of tightening her grip and watch as the binding dig into his throat. Kayn kicks and flails as the rope takes his life slowly. The noble woman yanks one last time hard and a sickening snap puts an end to his struggles. The noble woman stares at her handiwork then takes the simple note out from in-between her bosom.  
It reads "To my darling Levia, I have watched you grow into a perfect woman, dare I say a goddess. I know you don't believe in romance or love but I want to speak with you about my feelings. I know your infliction isn't your fault. But just because you like the pain and suffering from others, doesn't mean you are evil. It's not like you killed someone, so I'll come back home. . From your loving husband Mikhail." Levia's heels clack on the stone and with a wave of her hand the darkness disappears. She licks her lips, clearly aroused by her first kill, but it wasn't just the kill it was the secret that filled her with lust. Levia sits in the garden and removes her veil. She smiles as her gorgeous is uncovered and she strikes a match, tossing it on Kayn's corpse. Soon the smell of burnt felsh and ash is thick in the air..  
It was inevitable, a dark dim world of suffering and pain is slowly becoming more real as a evil as been awakened in a the heart of a woman with killer instincts.

May this first kill not be a start of something more sinister.


	2. Something more sinister.

A rising sun of a new day shines on the city and illuminates the charred bones of a man no one will ever identify. Heels crack loud on the stone as Levia makes her way to her luxurious manor, quiet on the outside until she enters. "Lady Levia! I cooked and cleaned and-" Levia interrupts her over enthusiastic maid with sigh "Sarah. Thank you for everything but I'm a little too tired for food." Sara bites her lip and stops Levia from making her away to her lavish bedroom. "Oh um... Lady Levia. Lord Mikhail may or may not be in your bedroom." Levia glares at Sarah for a moment then Levia flicks Sarah's nose. Sarah yelps "Hey! What was that for?!" Levia rolls her eyes and she makes her way to the bedroom, leaving Sarah to pout. 

Levia opens the bedroom door and there is the handsome musclar Mikhail. Mikhail beams with joy and stands up from the bed "Levia, my love. I missed you.". Levia puts her hand out to stop Mikhail from coming any closer "What do you want, Mikhail?". Mikhail is taken back by her aggressive response but he regains his composure quickly. "I'm sorry for leaving but I needed some space. You-". Levia gets annoyed and shouts before he can finish "i killed a rat, Mikhail! What was so wrong about that?!". Mikhail sighs and continues "Levia, it's not that you killed it. It's how much you enjoyed it.". Levia opens the door and stays silent, gesturing for him to leave. Mikhail wants to protest but he is unsure if she is even the woman he fell in love with anymore so he leaves with a heavy heart.

Levia slams the door and flies into a rage, pushing the top mattress off her bed and breaking perfume bottles. Soon Sarah enters the room and holds Levia as her rage turns into tears of sorrow. "There there, Lady Levia. It will be alright.". Levia wipes her tears as she looks in the mirror over Sarah's shoulder. Then a wicked idea crosses Levia's mind and Sarah almost jumps out of her skin when Levia shouts "i am going out tonight! Sarah, do my hair.". Sarah giggles and nods as Levia sits at her vanity. Levia puts mascara, eyeliner, foundation, blush and lipstick as Sarah puts Levia's raven black hair in a tight bun. 

Once it's complete Levia is beautiful with a simple bun with a silver and sapphire hairpin and deep red lipstick. Sarah bounces in place at how beautiful Levia is now "Lady Levia! You look beautiful!.". Levia giggles and puts on a tight enticing royal purple dress that shows off Levia's perfect curves. Satisfied with her appearance, Levia puts on her heels and gives Sarah a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving. 

Levia walks proud and feels sexy as she heels echo through the streets of the city as you make your way to a bar. She struts over to the bar, flinging her hair over herr shoulder and pushing out her breasts to show more cleavage. The bar is loud and cheerful but once Levia enters the people of the bar stare in awe. She walks over to a young man who is staring at her. She puts her finger under his chin and lift his head up to stare into his eyes. He is confused by this but Levia's beauty he can't think straight. She drags him out of the bar with a simple giggle and he just laughs with excitement. 

Levia rushes to a inn, pays for a room and drags the young man with her into the room. Without a single word exchanged Levia pins the young man against the door and she presses her lips against his, kissing him deeply. Her hands quickly move from his shoulders, to his neck, to his hair, and then she pushes him away. The young man begins reciprocating by pushing Levia on the simple queen bed and kissing her. Hands wanders and grinding into each other ignites a lust in Levia. She removes her dress and lets the young man kiss every inch of her soft smooth skin, he eagerly does so. Levia moans and squirms but this isn't what she is after so she rolls over and takes off his pants and boxers to reveal his big member. And without warning ahe swings a leg over him and drop down onto his cock. She slides down onto it, gently squeezing her breasts against his chest as she begins to bounce up and down on him. She puts her finger against his lips, demanding he not speak. "Understood." He says. Levia quickens her pace, riding him hard as he is having the time of his life but Levia doesn't feel the same. So she puts his big hands around her neck, asking to be choked. 

He compiles and gently squeezes her neck and she glares at him so he squeezes harder. Levia's body reacts with shudders of pleasure "Yes! Just like that.." he nods and sits up and pushes Levia down onto the bed. He really thrusts deep into her wet tight depths as he chokes her more, her moan of ecstasy tell him you are enjoying this. But just before Levia reaches her climax, he stops because he notices the wedding ring on Levia's finger. The young man backs up "I'm sorry but I didn't know you were married. I don't want any trouble." Levia pants and tries to pull him close but he resists. Levia gets annoyed and barks out "So what?! Make me cum!". The young man shakes his head and starts getting dressed and no matter how much Levia tries to seduce him or convince him, he continues to try and leave. 

Levia becomes enraged and grabs her bra and wrap it around his neck, pulling the metal wiring in the fabric against his throat. Levia hears his gasps for air and the drops of blood from his neck and her arousal builds. She moans and pulls harder and the more her arousal builds, the tighter the bra chokes him. Until he takes his last breath and Levia climaxes, she looks down and gasps at what she did. Levia puts her dress on and begins to panic and worse footstepa are approaching the door. Levia prepares to accept her fate but when the door opens she sees Sarah who is excited for some odd reason. Levia gives her a puzzled look "What are you doing here, Sarah?" Sarah giggles and closes the door "Lady Levia, you were acting suspicious so I followed you.". 

Sarah puts down a heavy body and takes out some chemicals which causes Levia to wonder. "Sarah! Why aren't you bothered by the dead man?!". Sarah giggles and looks up at you "i serve you, Lady Levia. Just that simple." Sarah slowly drags the corpse to the bathroom and adds chemicals to the bath tub to dissolve him. Levia stares in awe as Sarah cleans the room and dissolves the body "Thank you for everything, Sarah.. but i don't want to stop." Sarah smiles and takes Levia's hand and kisses it. "I would never ask you to stop, Lady Levia." Levia laughs warmly and hugs Sarah then walks hand-in-hand with her back to her luxurious manor. 

Darkness beyond reason and all the tools are in place, she found out what it is that brings her arousal and delight. This twisted act is something beautiful to her and now without someone keeping her stable. This. Will. Continue.


End file.
